Question: Rewrite ${((8^{-5})(9^{-11}))^{-3}}$ in the form ${8^n \times 9^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((8^{-5})(9^{-11}))^{-3} = (8^{(-5)(-3)})(9^{(-11)(-3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((8^{-5})(9^{-11}))^{-3}} = 8^{15} \times 9^{33}} $